No One Else
by 17Hope
Summary: Ron had always felt it, always known, it was just Hermione. There really is no one else. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Please review**

* * *

I met her on the train in first year. Even then, I think I realised that there was something special, something more about her. Despite her bushy hair, overly large front teeth, and bossy, know-it-all attitude there was something about her. I think that I just didn't realise it for what it really was.

We started off our relationship badly, I'll admit it. I hated her; she was bossy, a know-it-all and a teacher's pet. Meanwhile, I was an irresponsible, immature idiot, which I proved time and time again. I'll never forget when we found out about the troll rampaging around the school and then locked it in with her. I felt as if my world would shatter around me if something bad did happen. I'm glad that the troll did attack, though, because that was the start to a magnificent friendship, one which I will cherish all my life.

When we went through the trapdoor, the first thing she did (once she remembered that she's a witch) was save my life. When the time came for my sacrifice at the chess board I looked to her first, remembering just what I was fighting for. When I woke up, it was her voice that brought me around, and over the next three days, we were united in our worry for Harry.

* * *

We started our second year at Hogwarts when she found us after the car incident, scolding us. We got invited to the deathday party, found Mrs. Norris and learnt about the legend behind the Chamber. We helped Harry through being accused of opening the Chamber of Secrets and the disastrous attempt at Polyjuice Potion. I remember seeing the card under her pillow and the jealousy that boiled inside me, even if I didn't recognise the feeling for what it was at the time.

She got Petrified, and I swear, it broke my heart to see her lying lifeless, unknowing, unfeeling. I became more determined to find the Chamber and help rid it of the monster. After Harry destroyed the Basilisk, Hermione running towards me during the feast caused my heart to nearly burst with happiness at seeing her smiling once more.

* * *

During third year we spent so much time arguing. I hated her first for Scabbers and then the Firebolt. I regret so much how we nearly let these differences tear apart our friendship. When we made up, it was one of the best things we ever did. I watched her grow in between the times we were fighting, and when she punched Malfoy, I couldn't help but feel proud of my girl.

As the year wore on, we found out the truth about Sirius, and I listened to her tale of what she and Harry had done with the Time Turner. I realised that she truly is an incredible witch.

* * *

Fourth year came, and with it the tragedy at the World Cup and her brave face shining through the night, helping me keep going. Then, there was all the trouble that came from Harry being chosen for the Triwizard Tournament.

I remember that I realised how I cared for her when she went with Krum to the Yule Ball and not me. I kept wondering why didn't I ask her. We argued and I realised that she had a point, which only made me madder.

* * *

Fifth year rolled around and both of us were single again, but too proud to admit our feelings. I watched Harry go on his disastrous date with Cho that completely put me off dating. I watched as she came up with the idea for the D.A. and developed into an even stronger person.

We fought side by side in the Department of Mysteries, and I watched in horror as she lay in the hospital wing after being hit by Dolohov's curse.

* * *

Sixth year came, darker than any previous, and with the threat of Voldemort hanging over us I felt bad focusing on a girl. She invited me to Slughorn's Christmas party, but we ended up arguing. I started dating Lavender, and watched from afar as she asked Cormac McLaggen to the party instead.

Again, we fought together in the first Battle of Hogwarts. I was carefully checking that she was alright, praying that she would be okay, that the Liquid Luck would be enough to protect her.

* * *

Then the Horcrux hunt began, the seemingly endless, impossible wild goose chase. We all were changed by it, by Kreacher's story, by breaking into the Ministry, by wearing the locket.

I remember the pressing feeling it had on me, the coldness, the despair, the hopelessness it brought. I left them, I left, and I don't know how I could have. Why did I do it? I spent so many hours, locked in Bill's room contemplating that question. When I came back, she nearly killed me. I don't blame her. I deserved it.

Somehow, though, she forgave me and we broke into Gringotts together, and fought together in the Final Battle. We took in the wreck Hogwarts had become together, we went into the Chamber together and destroyed the cup, we dealt with the deaths and horror the battle had brought. And we kissed after seven years of waiting; we shared that incredible, blissful kiss.

When Voldemort came out with Harry's body we shared the same pain, the same loss, the same horror. When Harry turned out to be alive, it left us both speechless, the joy of the moment taking over. When Voldemort died - for good this time, thank Merlin - we shared the happiness and the hope that the new world we'd build together would be so much better than the one that just finished.

* * *

We got married and had two beautiful children, Rose and Hugo. So sweet and innocent. The best things in my life along with her.

I'm so glad that we got together, got married because really there is no one else for me.

There's just my Hermione.


End file.
